This invention relates generally to test probes for use with electronic test equipment, and more particularly to a test probe that allows for hands-free operation, and which allows for substantial flexibility in positioning, but also allows for maintenance of a particular selected position.
Testing of various electrical components with electrical test probes coupled to electronic test equipment has traditionally been a hand-held job requiring substantial user skill and ability to repeat measurements. Typically, a user must touch two points of electrical components that are to be tested, each with a single lead test probe, to electrically couple the test points to the probes, and in turn to the electronic test equipment. This procedure requires both hands of a user, and therefore does not allow for the user to make any other adjustments to the test apparatus, or electrical component being tested. Additionally, it has been determined that the positioning of the test probe relative to the electronic part being tested is somewhat variable when being performed by hand, thus potentially resulting in different contact points and electrical coupling between different electrical components being tested and the test probes. This variation in coupling properties may have an impact on various test readings. Because the probes are hand held, the positioning thereof is not repeatable.
The inventors of U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,956 have addressed a number of these issues. For example, the probe described in this patent includes two tips that are provided with a selectable distance between them. Once selected, the distance is fixed so that a user may use a single hand to position both of the probe tips. Electrical conduits connected to the probe tips pass through a boot section that also covers a pivot point between two arms supporting the two probe tips. While improving on a number of the drawbacks of the procedure using two handheld probe tips noted above, the probe described in the '956 patent still has a number of significant drawbacks that have been identified by the inventors of the present invention.
It is therefore an object to provide an improved probe for overcoming the drawbacks of the prior art.